


С возвращением

by Reidzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: После почти недельной отлучки из дома Гарри возвращается, где его весьма... жарко встречает муж.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16





	С возвращением

— Се-ев! — крикнул Гарри, ввалившись в дом. Дома он не был почти неделю - был сослан в Тибет. Будучи военным колдомедиком, Поттеру часто приходилось отлучаться и ночами не спать в постоянных заботах о своих соратниках. В этот раз экспедиция была особенно сложной. Им пришлось спуститься под землю к источнику тибетской магии. Та была своенравна и тяжела. Устраивала ловушки и обрушивала несчастья — такая магия подчинялась только монахам, проживающим наверху. Однако их группе все-таки удалось подойти к Источнику и освятить оскверненные амулеты, а также черпнуть из Источника силы и забрать ее с собой. Год назад в Магическую Англию проникла Скверна — нерадивый маг желал призвать демона, но ошибся в ритуале, приоткрыв дверь в Мир Демонов. Закрыть врата удалось совместными силами Поттера-Блэка-Снейпа, Кингсли и Поттера-Снейпа. Это если еще не считать все те амулеты и кристаллы, которые использовались при ритуале. Теперь же стоило избавиться от Скверны, пока та не распространилась дальше Лондона. Демоны, слава Мерлину, не повыскакивали. Магам не грозила еще одна война из-за чьей-то глупости. Теперь, правда, все демонические и псевдо демонические обряды отслеживались Авроратом. Но это уже Поттера не касалось. Он был колдомедиком — лучшим в Англии — но только колдомедиком. Остальные заботы лежали на плечах Кингсли, как министра магии.

Гарри чувствовал на себе тонны грязи. Мышцы сводили судороги, а магия лениво перетекала по внутренним каналам. Гарри хотелось секса и спать. Все остальное — точно потом.

— Северус! — снова крикнул Гарри, откинув сумку, и стащил с себя обувь. Сил на аккуратность не было. Поттер-Блэк уже представлял, как завтра будет его отчитывать за это Северус, а потому тихо хихикнул себе под нос.

Послышались тихие шаги и такой же тихий, можно сказать скромный и застенчивый, скрип лестничных ступенек. Северус спустился, поправляя серую водолазку и снимая очки. Мужчина помассировал виски и поморщился.

— Гарри, обязательно так кричать? Тут и так весь дом вибрирует от твоей магии.

Впрочем, колдомедик не слушал Снейпа. Он тут же подлетел к нему, обнимая, и жарко поцеловал.

— Мерлин, Сев, я так скучал. Хочу тебя, хочу безумно.

Руки молодого (всего-то сорок лет) мужчины быстро проникли под водолазку к желанному теплому телу, оглаживая бока и иногда приятно пощипывая поясницу, как любил Северус. Гарри глухо простонал.

— Мерлин, как скучал…

— Кроме секса твоя голова еще чем-нибудь забита? — ехидно отозвался Северус, поддаваясь любимым горячим и крепким рукам. После он отстраняет Гарри и смотрит на него темными от возбуждения глазами. Его от одного только запаха этого тела уже уносит.

— Гарри, давай все же доберемся до спальни. Иначе ты снова мне что-нибудь вывихнешь, — хмыкнул Северус, поцеловав Поттера в чувствительную шею. Тот нерадостно что-то промычал и потянул Северуса за собой.

Снейп опрокинул Гарри на кровать и поцеловал сам, тут же стягивая чертовски неудобную одежду с колдомедика. Та не особо поддавалась. В итоге было решено, что Поттер-Блэк купит себе новое обмундирование, а это… К черту его.

Гарри хрипло дышал и иногда тихо посмеивался от кружившего голову возбуждения. Водолазку снять было много легче, чем стянуть все то, что было на самом Поттере, а потому ее все же было решено оставить целой. К тому же, Северус безумно не любит, когда его вещи портят.

— Сев, черт тебя дери, хватит лизать мне шею! М… Се-ев… Потом все эти н...Нежности…

Гарри был нетерпелив. Он и так неделю в этой экспедиции даже подрочить не мог и постоянно нырял в холодные воды озер, чтобы сбросить… Ммм. Напряжение.

Перед мутными зелеными глазами — красивое стройное тело мужа. Не худое с выпирающими костями, но невероятно желанное. У Гарри нет терпения, чтобы заняться изучением каждого сантиметра любимой кожи, нет терпения, чтобы языком поласкать подмышки Северуса (невероятно чувствительное место!), нет вообще терпения — он скидывает штаны и белье, нетерпеливо елозит под мужем и поддаваясь его рукам. Те щипают соски, поглаживают живот и невесомо водят по внутренней стороне бедер. У Гарри стоит колом. Как и у Северуса.

— Сев, ну же…

— Нетерпеливый какой, — хрипло пробормотал Снейп и лизнул живот, языком вырисовывая узоры, чуть проникая в красивый пупочек и спускаясь ниже, кружа возле паха.

— Да Мерлин… Сев-е-рус. Не м…ха…могу.

Гарри тянет за шею Северуса. Целует в губы и нащупывает его член. Растирает смазку.

— Стой ты, Гарри… С...той.

Он останавливает мужа и быстро очищает того изнутри заклинанием и смазывает лубрикантом. После его губы касаются чужих век, губ, подбородка, прижимаются к жилке на шее. Поттер же направляет сам в себя член мужа и сладко выгибается, стоит тому войти.

Дальше Гарри уже совсем ничего не соображает. Они жестко трахаются почти на автомате. Северус вдавливает его в кровать и резко двигает бедрами. Поттер стонет, вьется и кричит. Магия вокруг бурлит, вскипает, ее тонкие невидимые обычному глазу пузыри взрываются, лопаются. Это длится вечность, это длится минуту. И уже на пике Гарри глубоко целует мужа и стонет. Приятная судорога наслаждения, Поттер кончает, случайно прикусив Северусу язык до крови. Последний кончает через еще несколько толчков. И после уже устало падает рядом, загребая Гарри в объятия. Они тяжело дышат. Северус уткнулся Поттеру-Блэку в висок.

— М. Я вернулся? — хрипло спрашивает Гарри, посмеиваясь.

— С возвращением, — соглашается Северус и едва ощутимо улыбается.


End file.
